bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuzaki
Ryuzaki (流座気 lit. Method of Feeling) is a human who gained the powers of Shinigami that walks the physical and spiritual plains. He is accompanied often by Alma, his friend, lover, and wife. Known for walking to the beat of a different drum and balancing disparate natures the often can confuse those he meets. Though unknown to most of the world, he is one of the greatest masters of the blade in existence; often able to fight many foes of considerable might and hold his own. Appearance Ryuzaki is a young man of average height who possesses dark brown hair, and eyes to match. His skin is a light brown and he tends to prefer darker colors when it comes to wardrobe. Not caring all that much, he often simply wears a practical black T-shirt and khaki cargo pants. Typically what he wears is neither form-fitting or baggy, but he moves closer to the latter than the former. He also often adds to this with a black longcoat which conceals any weapons or other such items he might carry on him. Personality and Traits A person who can come off as either distant and detached or warm and welcoming, Ryuzaki is a difficult person to understand and may have trouble balancing his disparate natures. Highly free-thinking and unconventional, he has charisma and can draw people to him. He can be both serious and lighthearted; finding a connection through use of sarcasm. In this way what exact side of his personality comes out is largely based on what situation he finds himself in. Though he knows when to pick his fights, when his mind is set behind something there is little one can to change it. At the same time however he is also very much open-minded and iconolcastic. In terms of beings wronged, Ryuzaki rarely can hold anger past a day if even then, but is also cautious and doesn't give his trust to everyone, and those who don't qualify may find themselves ignored or sharply criticized at some point. Ryuzaki can be prone to laziness, but when he sets his mind behind a cause he is very hardworking and few would doubt his loyalty to those he considers true friends. Ryuzaki's focus and thought comes in the form of wu wei or without action. He can effortlessly enter (and usually already is in) this state of mind in which his actions and thoughts flow and become their purest form. In this way Ryuzaki's mind and body can move and react faster than anyone using regular thought. In this way, Ryuzaki has developed both a honed body and intellect. History Ryuzaki (his name was originally an English name but would come to eventually be called this during his travels) was born spiritually aware and confided his ability with no one. The things he saw would often haunt his childhood life and he would come to become mature in personality much faster than most children. While exploring the city he lived in during his last year of high school, he came upon the sight of one of the things that had haunted him most; the devouring of a soul. He was not alone in this encounter, and he would learn of another student, a mostly silent and often alone girl named Alma. He would later learn that she too had been haunted by such images in her childhood. Moving to comfort her unfortunately sucked him into a Garganta, as she had accidently tapped into her then unknown powers. Ryuzaki later awakened to find himself alone in Hueco Mundo, the realm of the hollows, and proceeded to track down Alma, who had lost control of her hollow instincts and had entered her hollow form. After a brief struggle, which resulted in Ryuzaki being slashed across the chest by Alma, but ended with Alma being calmed and Ryuzaki victorious. Ryuzaki and Alma would proceed to bond and wander the hollow world for some time; the realm actually empowering and awakening the innate powers of both, though they would not fully realize this until later. Eventually they would find a Senkaimon that would lead them into Soul Society, where they would be discovered inside the headquarters of the Gotei 13 and promptly chased after. Only timely action by Alma in the form of an instinctive Cero, and use of a somewhat tangible blade of energy by Ryuzaki would allow them to escape into the Seireitei, where they would be saved by the head of a combat dojo; a man said to be one of the greatest swordsman in the entirety of the spirit realms. It was here that Ryuzaki and Alma would learn, quickly adapting to the new environment and excelling. Alma would come to begin manifesting her powers again and through the help and advice of her growing friendship with Ryuzaki and her mentor, she would come to strengthen her hold on her powers. Ryuzaki in turn, would begin mastering the powers of the Shinigami, and finding new innovations along the way. At the same time, Ryuzaki was showing incredible adeptness with the blade, and quickly mastered the use of a single-blade. He would go on to begin training in the use of dual blades, showing an adeptness for the very difficult use of dual weapons of equal length. The two from the world of the living would live a double life in this manner for multiple years. The time would come for the pair to begin exploring, and the day came when Ryuzaki at last bested his mentor in combat. Thoroughly impressed, the sensei congratulated his student before asking what he would do from here, as the teacher believed he would be able to grow more from travelling and learning more of the world first-hand. Ryuzaki (the name was bestowed upon him by the sensei) had harbored similar thoughts and asked Alma if she would come, even though he by now knew her well enough to know the answer was yes. The two had come close and after the beginnings of their travels, the bonds of love would grow. Neither of them were bold in their actions though, especially in love, and neither would risk admitting it, worrying despite knowing each other inside and out. At last the two came forward at identical times, and broke through the layers of ice that had slowly grown when the subject began to rise. Sharing a kiss, the two would continue their relationship and eventually return to Soul Society to be formally married. The ceremony was small and consisted only of their most trusted friends, as neither wished for anything public. Thoroughly at peace, they continued their travels afterward still; meeting many challenges along the way but their twin strands of curiousity driving them on. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Power Mastery: Ryuzaki possesses a considerable amount spiritual power, but has willingly stated that he doesn't have anywhere near the highest capacity. Instead Ryuzaki innovated and pioneered a different method of spiritual pressure use which has allowed him to finely hone and master his control. After much training and use, it is an effortless part of his technique that he uses at a whim. Ryuzaki explained that those with high spiritual pressure often learn only the basic segments of what he considers control; that being releasing spiritual power as an aura. He confirms that doing such does increase the power of attacks, but also notes that such a technique also wastes a large amount of spiritual power. He further states that he would only use the technique for the psychological fear factor or if he was certain that the spiritual pressure alone would hinder a foe. Ryuzaki instead uses a technique of bending and focusing his spiritual pressure solely on his blade which then cycles along the edge and recycles into his body, allowing him to not only increase his cutting power for devastating results but also maintain it for long stretches of time. Ryuzaki also is capable of controlling his spiritual presence; allowing him to fully hide it if the need arises. Weapons Master: Ryuzaki is noted for his skill with nearly any weapon; quite capable of using any such items he finds. His weapon of choice is the katana in close quarters, and his fighting style has evolved and adapted over time. Wtih honed and trained reflexes, Ryuzaki often fights through sheer instinct, but this is not to say he fights in a sheer rage. Ryuzaki is able to adapt his fighting to better counter his foe and his reactions are so well honed he often fights on sheer instinct; allowing him to block even the most skilled blows through his trained reactions. He is described as being unlike most, 'one-way fighters'; brilliant on the offense and on the defense, but not at the same time. This master is fully capable of using them at once, and is very skilled at keeping his movements balanced to allow his skill to truly shine. Ryuzaki has at times also revealed skill with firearms; especially revolvers, snipers, and assualt rifles. He is also shown wielding polearms and other weapons with ease, and Ryuzaki leaves many to wonder how he has achieved his skill. Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery: Ryuzaki is noted for often partaking in combat without using weapons, able to easily hold his own against swordsmen with just his bare hands. His reflexes and sheer willpower and agility allow him to hold his own against multiple foes at once; even when they are armed, and he often will use his foes against each other. Honed Intellect: Ryuzaki often defeats foes with cunning and trickery over sheer brute force; helped by his incredibly sharp intellect that allows him to react and form strategies incredibly quickly. He also uses this intellect to read foes and find weaknesses in how they fight. Outside of combat, he often is inventing new things for his own use or coming up with new ideas and theories on various subjects. Shunpo Mastery: Naturally fast, Ryuzaki has also been shown to be equally fearsome when using Shunpo, the Shinigami art of quick movement. He also is perhaps one of the most silent in it's usage; capable of getting to someone's back without them even his presence. Zanpakutō Amagoi (雨乞い lit. praying for rain) is the name of Ryuzaki's Zanpakutō. Unlike most Zanpakutō, Amagoi does not take the form of any sort of bladed-weapon; instead appearing as a Bō; a simple long staff weapon. In explanation to it's form, Ryuzaki has stated that the spirit within Amagoi believes that weapons are the tools of fear, and that one should avoid using them except in the direst necessity. At the same time it is highly effective in combat and has been shown to be capable of blocking bladed weapons without damage. Originally Amagoi was known by multiple other names and possessed multiple different abilities as it evolved over time through Ryuzaki's inner turmoil. Only once he gained mastery over himself did Amagoi fully manifest. As such much of the data possessed on the weapon is incorrect. None alive (excluding Alma) have seen the released state of Amagoi. *'Shikai': Amagoi is released by the command, "Receive" (落手, rakushu). When released, the bamboo staff peels away to reveal a more standard katana with a black hilt and guard. The weapon is strong as all Zanpakutō are, but Ryuzaki explains that it is permeable in nature, in that he can shape it into whatever weapon he pleases. :Shikai Special Ability: Amagoi's power is that of Harmony (融和, yuuwa), and displays this power by allowing Ryuzaki to generate a force to match things in his surroundings in accordance to the principle of yin yang. Amagoi is also the only Harmony-type Zanpakutō in existence. Ryuzaki explains that everything has yin yang aspects but that either aspect may manifest more strongly at a given time. He also says that yin yang are complimentary opposites and not dualities, in that they are bound together in a mutual whole. This ability is simple yet very abstract in nature in that it can be affected by not only physical but mental things such as emotions. :*'Sashihiki' (差し引き lit. Balance): Amagoi's signature technique, it allows Ryuzaki to strike out with his reiatsu in various forms through Amagoi absorbing Ryuzaki's reiatsu and condensing it along the blade. The technique is made unique in it's use of Amagoi's special properties of harmony. Sashihiki is imbued with an aspect of yin yang. This adds even more versatility to the ability, and is not limited to being completely balanced between the aspect's yin yang characteristics. The most common attack made by this technique is a combination of existence and non-existence, which can, depending on how Ryuzaki manipulates it, lead to severe physical damage and severe damage or (as Ryuzaki puts it) inflation of one's existence. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Trivia *Amagoi is named as such because of it's theme based around Tao philisophy. Water is often associated with wu wei because of it's yielding nature while at the same time able to erode the greatest of mountains. It also used in simile in the Tao Te Ching as like the ultimate good; nourishing everything without trying. *Ryuzaki's hobbies are origami, piano, and reading. *Ryuzaki's favorite food is guotie (potstickers), and his favorite drinks are milk shakes and coffee; with his least favorite food being seafood.